


The things you like

by UnluckyWillow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyWillow/pseuds/UnluckyWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing errands for Future Foundation gives the two something to do outside of the apartment they share, helps lessen the remaining despair within Towa City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things you like

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is too out of character, I just wanted to contribute to the wonderful ship that is Touko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi.

Shortly after the Duo had defeated Big Bang Monokuma (And Monaca, to an extent), Komaru Naegi had chosen to stay in Towa City to mediate between the Monokuma Kids, and the surviving adults.

But of course; Touko Fukawa whom had come to regard the little sister of 'The Ultimate Hope' as a friend had elected to stay with her, even though that meant she'd be separated from her precious Master.

 

To pass the time in rebuilding Towa City, they aided Future Foundation with rounding up the Monokuma Kids for 'Rehabilitation' and exterminating the Monokumas.

Which was what they were doing today.

 

They'd followed the directions to what was once a school; drawings of Monokumas covered the walls and a few of the windows seemed to be broken.

"Are you  _sure_ you followed the directions properly, Omaru?" Touko asked, a tad irritated as she gnawed on one of her thumbnails; shoulders hunched as the gray eyes behind her glasses darted around them warily.

 

Komaru checked the directions she had written down, glancing around cautiously for any more Monokuma lurking about when she belatedly realized the sun was setting, explaining Touko's on edge behavior. 

"Yeah, I bet they're somewhere around here!" she assured her friend.

 

a young boy with a helmet ran up and presented Komaru with a letter and what could be assumed was a taunting laugh muffled by his helmet.

 

_I am a riddle, answer correctly and you'll find my friends._

_Answer incorrectly; you'll get a trick and a new riddle!_

_"What kind of room has no doors or windows?"_

 

Komaru's eyes lit up excitedly and she pocketed the riddle after memorizing it, "Let's go Toki, we've got this one!" she cheered happily, rushing off to inspect the doors to see the possible answers to the riddle.

 

_the mind_

_a mushroom_

_or a coffin_

 

Komaru strode forwards to the Mushroom option, and opened the door.

The boy who'd given her the challenge pouted a little with a whine escaping from his helmet, scuffing his feet along the floor as he joined his friends, two other boys and three girls.

 

the six children made their way over to Touko and Komaru, playfully swirling some of the dust motes.

Komaru tried to stop them before Touko sneezed but her efforts were too late.

 

The children froze and watched Genocider Syo curiously.

Komaru suddenly felt a tongue swipe over her neck; the sound of a surprised squeak and a gasp died in her throat.

 

"What? You don't get the urge to lick the things you like? Is that just me?"* Syo asked with a cackle, swaying.

 

"Does that mean you've licked Mr. Byakuya Togami?" Komaru asked, lightly teasing Syo. 

Syo scoffed, "No. I wish though." she started, shimmying in place for a few seconds, "You're the first one I've had an interest in that let me get that close." she added with a Cheshire like grin. 

 

Komaru wiped her neck  with the collar of her uniform shirt and ignored the heat rising up in her cheeks as she turned to face the children, "Want to come with us where it's safer?" she addressed them.

The children nodded and grouped up around Komaru with teasing songs of the two.

 

Once the group arrived at the apartment Touko and Komaru resided in, Syo found some journals that didn't appear to have any writing in them and some pens, handing them off to the children to let them have some form of entertainment.

 

Shortly after, Touko regained control and was surprised as a boy scampered up with her notebook, showing her the back cover; a sketch of an umbrella with 'Miss Glasses' on one side, and 'Miss Average' on the other side.

Touko huffed and took the notebook from him, grabbing a new pen and hunched over the notebook so that Komaru and the boy couldn't see what she was doing.

 

On the cover where it'd be seen by everyone, she'd drawn another umbrella with 'Toki' on one side, and 'Omaru' on the other side, blushing heavily. "Now it's perfect." she said simply, handing it back to the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> *This line is from the first game, after giving Genocider Syo a doll present (In the Japanese Version, I believe)
> 
> ** The Umbrella 'ship' is a custom in Japan for couples (Mainly shown in Anime or Manga) and is pretty much the equivalent of writing a couple's name in a heart.
> 
> I'm sorry it's all over the place, I tried ^-^;;
> 
> 8/21/16: EDIT-Fixed an annoying repeated word.


End file.
